Siete
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: El siete (7) es el número natural que sigue al seis y precede al ocho - SaruMiSaru - happy 07/07


_Feliz SaruMi Day ;_; asdfasd  
_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRA._

* * *

Hoy es el _siete_ de Julio y son las _siete_ de mañana en el _séptimo_ día de la semana ¡_Domingo_ hermoso! perfecto para descansar como bien Dios lo hizo al crear la Tierra.

-Misa~ki- tu voz entorna esa seis letras de manera tan única que pareciesen ser _siete_, tus ojos azules buscan aquellos avellana que al instante pecan de rabiosos, juzgándote por pronunciar aquel nombre tabú con la melodía de las _siete_ notas musicales.

-Imbécil- las _siete_ letras de ese insulto se dejaron oír en un gruñido bajo.

Te aproximaste y él no retrocedió -como si fuese algo natural y esperado- pegaste tu frente a la suya, él se impulsó ligeramente hacía adelante usando _siete_ dedos para aferrarse a tus hombros, enredando sus piernas entre las tuyas, no fueron ni más de _siete_ pasos dibujando un _heptágono_ los que les tomó para llegar al lecho que en sólo _siete_ segundos ya estaba soportando el peso de ambos. La ligera brusquedad de la caída hizo que las blancas sabanas se levantaran como un fantasma, volviendo a bajar quedando arrugadas al tocar la cama, dibujando un sin fin de olas, como en los_ siete_ mares.

_Siete_ años habían pasado.

Y su camino los llevó a experimentar los _siete_ colores del arco iris, desde los más cálidos hasta los más fríos. Donde las _siete_ virtudes y los _siete_ pecados se fueron entremezclando unos con otros gracias a las experiencias agradables y desagradables que les tocó a su 'pequeño mundo' vivir y soportar para terminar de forjar a las personas que son ahora.

Lo tienes bajo tu cuerpo y él sólo se dedica a observarte fastidiado, tú sonríes divertido ante la situación ¿curioso no? la verdad no, siempre fueron así, sea la circunstancia que sea. Este perro dispuesto a morder al estúpido gato que gusta de dejar en el limbo una de sus_ siete_ vidas en cada encuentro.

Como si fuesen diseñados juntos, por instinto sus cuerpos se acomodaron de acuerdo a esa ergonomía que los compone, dibuja y encaja, una de tus manos fue donde sus _siete_ vértebras cervicales se encuentran mientras que el tacto de 'pecho contra el pecho' lograba que el movimiento rítmico que ese musculo de _siete_ capaz que era el corazón se sintiera como si lo tuvieran cada quien en la mano.

Y es hermoso y natural, como las_ siete_ maravillas del mundo, es algo enorme y único.

Es estar _vivo._

En silencio con su mirada te está reclamando tu lentitud ¡deja de estar divagando en toda la matemática de la situación! ¡Hombre! y así fue, así pasó, moviste la cabeza ligeramente y tus labios le dieron caza a aquellos que ya te esperaban, hundiéndolos en las sensaciones más placenteras que los sentidos pueden detectar: la _vista_ se apaga, el _gusto_ se activa por el agridulce sabor del café en tu paladar y el pastel de crema y fresa en su boca, el _tacto_ frío de tus dedos en la tibieza de su piel, la agudeza de su _audición_ para detectar cada miserable palabra reconocible ahogada en la profundidad de sus gargantas, el _olfato_ embriagado por la fragancia de sus pieles...

El movimiento _intuitivo_ y la _clarividencia_ de cada paso calculado, lo conoces, te conoce, no hay secretos en este beso a los _siete_ sentidos.

Te separaste milímetros, acariciando sus labios con los tuyo con apetito cuando aquellas _siete letras comprometedoras_ salieron en un profundo suspiro de placer y ese fue su turno de callarte, de cazarte, de besarte, de tomarte.

El_ siete_ es un número especial, es un número que está en sus vidas, uno nació en el _séptimo_ mes, el otro en el _séptimo_ día, _siete_ años les tomo llegar a la relación que tenían ahora y ¿Sabes qué?

El _siete_ es un _número primo,_ lo que significa que se 'tiene a si mismo y a otro' después a nadie más.

Se tienen mutuamente, no necesitan a nadie más para que sus sumas, su cifras siga subiendo más y más, para que la matemática de sus sentimientos siga extendiéndose por la _infinidad_ de los números.

* * *

_Gracias por leer  
_

_"Por cada review que dejas, un monito y una flor son felices"  
_


End file.
